indogermanistikfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gotische Sprache
right|300px Die Gotische Sprache ist die vom germanischen Stamm der Goten (germ.-got. n''‑St. *''Gutans ‚die Goten‘; vgl. gr. Γούτωνες, lat. Gutones, später Gotones) gesprochene ostgermanische Sprache. Sie ist die älteste germanische Einzelsprache, die grammatisch so gut wie vollständig bezeugt ist. Überlieferung Das Ostgotische ist nur aus Namen in lateinischer und griechischer Überlieferung bezeugt. Die westgotische Überlieferung lässt sich in zwei Gruppen einteilen. a. Fragmente der Bibelübersetzung Wulfilas, die sämtlich in Hss. aus dem 5. oder 6. Jh. überliefert sind: 1. Codex argenteus (CA), jetzt Universitätsbibliothek in Uppsala (Sign. DG. 1); CA enthielt ursprünglich auf 336 Blättern die vier Evangelien in der Reihenfolge Matthäus, Johannes, Lukas und Markus (Reihenfolge der ‚westlichen‘ Bibelüberlieferung), wovon 187 Seiten erhalten sind (vgl. aber unten). Es können zwei Schreiber unterschieden werden: Hand I schrieb Matthäus und Johannes, Hand II Lukas und Markus. 1.b. Ein im Jahre 1970 im Dom von Speyer entdecktes Pergamentblatt (‚Speyrer Fragment‘), das ursprünglich zum CA gehörte, und zwar Folio 336 des CA. 2. Codex Carolinus, jetzt (herzogl.) Bibliothek zu Wolfenbüttel (Cod. Guelf. 64 Weiss.), umfasst vier Blätter mit Teilen aus dem 11. bis 15. Kapitel des Römerbriefes. 3. Codex Gissensis, jetzt verschollen, ehemals Universitätsbibliothek Gießen (Sign. Handschrift Nr. 651/20), mit Bruchstücken einer got.‑lat. Bibelbilingue (got. Text: Luk. 23.11‑14 und 24.13‑17; lat. Text Luk. 23.2‑6 und 24.5‑9). 4. Codices Ambrosiani, vier Fragmente aus der Biblioteca Ambrosiana zu Mailand: 4.a. Cod. Ambros. A (Sign. S. 36 parte superiore) enthält Bruchstücke der Briefe an die Römer, Korinther, Epheser, Galater, Philipper, Kolosser, Thessalonicher, an Timotheus, Titus und Philemon. 4.b. Cod. Ambros. B (Sign. S. 45 parte superiore) enthält Bruchstücke der Briefe an die Korinther, Epheser, Galater, Philipper, Kolosser, Thessalonicher, an Timotheus und Titus. Der zweite Korintherbrief ist vollständig. 4.c. Cod. Ambros. C (Sign. J. 61 parte superiore) enthält die Kapitel 25‑27 aus dem Evangelium des Matth. 4.d. Cod. Ambros. D (Sign. G. 82 parte superiore) enthält die Kapitel 5‑7 aus Nehemias. 5. Codex Taurinensis, jetzt Universitätsbibliothek zu Turin (Signatur nirgends genannt), gehörte ursprünglich zu dem Cod. Ambros. A gehörten. Er enthält Bruchstücke der Briefe an die Galater und Kolosser. b. Gotische Textzeugnisse, die außerhalb der Bibelübersetzung Wulfilas stehen. 1. Skeireins, Fragmente einer Erläuterung des Johannesevangeliums, bestehend aus acht Blättern, von denen die Blätter 1, 2, 5, 6 und 7 den Codex Ambrosianus E (Sign. E. 147 parte superiore), jetzt Biblioteca Ambrosiana zu Mailand, und die Blätter 3, 4 und 8 den Codex Vaticanus Latinus 5750, jetzt Biblioteca Vaticana zu Rom, ausmachen. 2. Gotischer Kalender. Der got. Kalender ist auf Seite 196 des Cod. Ambros. A erhalten. Der Kalender läuft vom 23. Oktober bis zum 30. November. 3. Verkaufsurkunden, zwei Papyrus‑Verkaufsurkunden. Der erste, um 551, liegt in der Bibliothek zu Neapel (früher in Ravenna). Der zweite, früher im Domarchiv zu Arezzo gelegen, ist verloren und nur durch ein Faksimile und Teilabdruck bekannt. 4. Salzburg-Wiener Alcuin-Handschrift, aus Salzburg stammend, jetzt in Wien (Österreichische Nationalbibliothek Cod. Salzburg. 795) mit mehreren gotischen Alphabeten und die gotischen Namen der Buchstaben. Dazu noch einige gotische Wortgruppen aus dem Lukasevangelium samt lautlicher Bemerkungen. 5. Gotica Veronensia, eine Pergamenthandschrift (Cod. bibl. capitol. Veron. LI 49) aus dem 5./6. Jh. zu Verona mit einer lat. Homiliensammlung des arianischen Bischofs Maximinus, wo sich zu Anfang fast jeder Homilie in got. Sprache und Schrift kurze Hinweise zu dem Thema als Marginalien finden. 6. Bleitäfelchen von Hács Béndekpuszta. Es handelt sich um (seit ungefähr 1992 verschollene) Fragmente eines Bleitäfelchens aus einem Grab, das in das letzte Drittel des 5. Jh.s datiert wird. Es handelt sich um den ältesten Text (Jh. 17,11) in got. Schrift. 7. Gotica Parisina bzw. Codex Segonensis (Paris, Bibliothèque nationale lat. 528) mit sieben biblischen PN zu Lukas 3,24 bis 3,29 in lat. Schrift mit übergeschriebener gotischer Aussprache. Dazu noch neun Buchstaben in gotischer Schrift mit den lateinischen Entsprechungen. 8. Inschriften. Es handelt sich um einige gotische bzw. ostgermanische Runeninschriften. 9. Eigennamen, die in griechischen und lateinischen Quellen überliefert sind. 10. Einzelwörter in einem lat. Gedicht mit dem Titel de conviviis barbaris (Anthologia Latina I, 285). Die zwei ersten Hexameter lauten: Inter eils Goticum scapiamatziaiadrincan / non audet quisquam dignos educere versus, wo eils wohl bibelgot. hails ‚gesund, heil‘ wiedergibt, der Komplex scapiamatziaiadrincan am ehesten in bibelgot. skapjam matjan jah drigkan ‚schaffen wir (uns) zu essen und zu trinken (herbei)‘ aufzulösen ist, also: ‚Unter dem gotischen „Heil! Schaffen wir (uns) zu essen und zu trinken (herbei)!“ / wagt man nicht, würdige Verse zu zitieren‘. Schrift Hauptartikel: Gotische Schrift. Die got. Schrift wurde nach den übereinstimmenden Nachrichten einiger gr. Kirchenhistoriker vom got. Bischof Wulfila zur Aufzeichnung seiner Bibelübersetzung erschaffen. Alle gotischen Denkmäler (ausgenommen der Runeninschriften, der Personennamen in antiker Überlieferung und den Wörtern in dem lat. Gedicht de conviviis barbaris) sind in einer Schrift geschrieben, deren Grundform man Wulfila zuschreibt. Die Schrift wird daher auch als Wulfilas Schrift (Alphabet) bezeichnet. Lautlehre Es gibt in der got. Schrift 25 Zeichen mit phonetischem Wert (zwei Zeichen sind lediglich Zahlzeichen), zu denen noch die vier Buchstabenverbindungen ei, iu, ai und au kommen. Für die meisten dieser Zeichen sind die Lautwerte zur Zeit der Entstehung des Alphabets bekannt. Vokalismus Synchron Zur Wiedergabe des got. Vokalismus stehen im Alphabet 5 Einzelzeichen zur Verfügung: a aː, e eː, i ɪ, o oː, u uː (zu für y s.u.). Dazu kommen noch vier Verbindungen von zwei Buchstaben: , , und . Von zwei dieser Zeichenverbindungen ist der Lautwert unumstritten: steht für iː (wie ie in nhd. Knie) und für ɪʊ̯ (wie XXX in XXX). Von den zwei restlichen Zeichenverbindungen ist der Lautwert umstritten, und zwar in der Frage, ob die Zeichen einen oder zwei Lautwerte wiedergeben. Obwohl sich die Meinung des einfachen Lautwerts (die Zeichen sünden nur zur Wiedergabe eines Monophthongs) durchzusetzen scheint, gibt es starke Argumente für den zweifachen Lautwert (die Zeichen stünden dabei sowohl für einen Monophthong wie für einen Diphthong), also entweder steht nur für εː ((die Kürze wie e'' in ''Hecke und die Länge wie äh in ähnlich) und nur für ɔː (die Kürze wie o'' in nhd. ''offen, die Länge wie aw in engl. draw) oder sie stehen neben diesen Lautungen auch noch für aɪ̯ (wie ai in nhd. Mais) und für aʊ̯ (wie au in Haus). Struktur des got. Vokalismus: Die normalerweise konsonantischen Laute r'', ''l, m'' und ''n haben in der Umgebung K_(s)# silbische Geltung; vgl. (nom.sg.) akrs, (akk.sg.) akr ‚Acker‘, bagm ‚Baum‘, fraihn ‚frage!‘, maiþms ‚Geschenk‘, (nom.sg.) stikls, (akk.sg.) stikl ‚Becher‘, taikns ‚Zeichen‘. Diachron (vom Urgermanischen zum Gotisch) Normalentwicklung *'urgerm. *''a > got. a''' :: urgerm. *''χanan''- 'Hahn' (> ahd., as. hano, ae. hana, afries. hona, aisl. hani) > got. hana :: urgerm. *''maχti''- 'Vermögen, Macht' (> ahd., as. maht, ae. miht, afries. meht) > got. mahts *'urgerm. *''e > got. i''' :: urgerm. *''ete/a''- 'essen' (> ahd. ezzan, as., ae. etan, afries., aisl. eta) > got. itan :: urgerm. *''u̯eǥa''- 'Weg' (ahd., as., ae. weg, afries. wei, aisl. vegr) > got. wigs *'urgerm. *''i > got. i''' :: urgerm. *''listi''- 'List' (> ahd., as., ae., afries., aisl. list) > got. lists :: urgerm. *''tila''- 'Ziel' (> ahd. zil; vgl. akk.sg. *''tilan'' > ae., afries. aisl. til 'bis, zu') > got. til *'urgerm. *''u > got. *''u'' :: urgerm. *''suma''- 'irgendeiner' (> ahd., as., ae., afries. sum, aisl. sumr) > got. sums :: urgerm. *''kunþa''- 'bekannt' (> ahd. kund, as. kūđ, ae. cūð, afries. kūth, aisl. kunnr) > got. kunþs *'urgerm. *ē'' > gotisch ''ē'' :: urgerm. *''lēte/a''- 'lassen' (> ahd. lāzan, as. lātan, ae. lætan, afries. lēta, aisl. láta) > got. letan :: urgerm. *''đēđi''- 'Tat' (> ahd. tāt, as. dād, ae. dæd, afries. dēde, dāth, aisl. dáð) > got. ga-deþs *'urgerm. *ī'' > gotisch ī''' :: urgerm. *''su̯īna''- (> ahd., as., ae., afries. swīn, aisl. svín) > got. swein :: urgerm. *''līna''- 'Leinpflanze, Flachs' (> run. lina-, ahd., as., ae. līn, aisl. lín) > got. lein *'urgerm. *ō'' > gotisch ō''' :: urgerm. *''ƀrōþar''- 'Bruder' (> ahd. bruodar, as. brōđar, afries. brōther, aisl. bróðir) > got. broþar :: urgerm. *''ǥōđa''- 'gut' (> ahd. guot, as., ae., afries. gōd, aisl. góðr) > got. gods *'urgerm. *ū'' > gotisch ū''' :: urgerm. *''rūnō''- '(geheim) Besprochenes' (> ahd., as. rūna, ae. rūn, aisl. rún) > got. runa :: urgerm. *''nū'' 'nun, jetzt' (> ahd., as., ae. afries. nū, aisl. nú) > got. nu *'späturgerm. *ē2'' > gotisch ē''' Im Späturgerm. entsteht ein zweiter langer e''-Laut von nicht einheitlicher Herkunft, der zur Unterscheidung vom ererbten *ē'' als *''ē2'' bezeichnet wird. Letzteres entwickelt sich in den germ. Sprachen außer im Got. abweichend von urgerm. *''ē'' :: späturgerm. *''χē2r'' 'hier' (> ahd. hiar, as. hēr, hier, hīr, ae. hēr, afries. hīr, aisl. hér) > got. her :: späturgerm. *''fē2rō''- 'Seite' (> ahd. fēra, fiara) > got. fera *'urgerm. *''ai̯ > gotisch ai̯' :: urgerm. *''ai̯χti- 'Eigentum, Besitz' (> ahd., as. ēht, ae. ǣht, aisl. ætt) > got. aihts :: urgerm. *''ai̯þa''- 'Eid' (> run. aiþa-, ahd. eid, ae. ēđ, ae. āđ, afries. ēth, aisl. eiđr) > got. aiþs *'urgerm. *''au̯ > gotisch au̯' :: urgerm. *''au̯ke/a- 'vermehren' (> ahd. ouhhan, afries. āka, aisl. auka) > got. aukan :: urgerm. *''rau̯đa''- 'rot' (> ahd. rōt, as. rōd, ae. rēad, afries. rād, aisl. rauðr) > got. rauþs *'urgerm. *''eu̯ > gotisch iu̯' :: urgerm. *ǥeu̯te/a''- 'gießen' (> ahd. giozan, as. giotan, ae. gēotan, afries. giata, jāta, aisl. gjóta) > got. giutan :: urgerm. *''leu̯ƀa''- 'lieb' (> run. leubaz, ahd. liob, as. liof, ae. leof, afries. liāf, aisl. ljúfr) > got. liufs Sonderentwicklungen *'urgerm. *''e, *''i'' /_ *''r'', χ'', ''χu̯ > vorgot. *''i'' > gotisch ɛ''' :: urgerm. *''seχu̯e/a''- 'sehen' (> ahd., as. sehan, ae. sēon, afries. sia, aisl. sjá) > vorgot. *''siχu̯e/a''- > got. saiƕan :: urgerm. *''u̯ira''- 'Mann' (> ahd., as., ae., afriesl. wer, aisl. verr) > vorgot. *''u̯ir''- > got. wair *'urgerm. *''u /_ *''r'', χ'', ''χu̯ > vorgot. *''u'' > gotisch ɔ''' :: urgerm. *''ƀurǥ''- 'Stadt, Anhöhe' (> ahd., as. burg, ae. buru'g, buruh, afries. burich, aisl. borg) > vorgot. *''ƀurǥ''- > got. baurgs :: urgerm. *''uχsan''- 'Stier' (> ahd., as. ohso, ae., afries. oxa, aisl. oxi) > vorgot. *''uχsa''- > got. auhsa *'urgerm. *ē'' / _ (i̯)V > gotisch ɛː' :: urgerm. *''sēi̯e/a- 'säen' (> ahd. sāj/wen, as. sāian, ae. sāwan, afries. part.prät. sēn, aisl. sá) > got. saian *'urgerm. *ō'' / _ (u̯)V > gotisch ɔː' :: urgerm. *''stōu̯ō- 'Gericht' (> ahd. stūa-, ae. stōw, afries. stō, aisl. -''stó'') > vorgot. *''stōa''- > got. staua *'urgerm. *ū'' / _ V'' > gotisch ''ɔː' :: urgerm. *ƀūe/a''- 'wohnen' (> ahd., as. būan, mndl. būwen, ae. būan, afries. būwa, aisl. búa) > got. bauan *'urgerm. *''a / _ nχ(u̯) > späturgerm. *''ą:'' / _ χ(u̯) > gotisch ā''' :: urgerm. *''χanχe/a''- 'hängen' > späturgerm. *''χą:χe/a''- (> ahd., as. hāhan, ae. hōn, afries. hūa [vgl. aisl. hanga < urgerm. *''χanǥe/a''-]) > got. hahan *'urgerm. *''e, *''i'' / _ nχ(u̯) > späturgerm. *''i'' / _ nχ(u̯) > *''į:'' / _ χ(u̯) > gotisch ī''' :: urgerm. *''þenχe/a''- 'gedeihen' > späturgerm. *''þinχe/a''- > *''þį:χe/a''- (> ahd. dīhan, as. thīhan, ae. þēon) > got. þeihan *'urgerm. *''u / _ nχ(u̯) > späturgerm. *''ų:'' / _ χ(u̯) > gotisch ū''' :: urgerm. *''unχtu̯ōn''- 'Morgendämmerung' > späturgerm. ų:χtu̯ōn- (> ahd. uohta, as. ūhta, ae. ūhte, aisl. ótta) > got. uhtwo Konsonantismus Synchron Weblinks * Project Wulfila * Gothic online * Historischer Überblick über die gotische Grammatik * Einblattgrammatik des Gotischen